The Way Things Are
by emaliar.malfoy
Summary: Adam and Isabella Banks' lives were hard there was no doubt about it. Their father was the definition of tough love and that was if he displayed love at all. Phillip worked his children through the ground and whilst Bella learned to harness her emotion, Adam never did. This story starts just after The Ducks defeat Varsity. Mostly Adam POV. Sequel on my profile.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks. Anything you recognise belongs to Disney.**

Life's tough. Phillip Banks made sure his three children knew that. Oliver was the eldest he was captain of the varsity ice hockey team at Eden Hall. Next came the twins; Adam and Isabella, they both played hockey for the Hawks in peewees. They were Coach Reilly's 'hot shot' players, as he referred to them. Adam was an excellent scorer and Bella was one of the fastest skaters to ever put on the Hawks jersey.

Phillip worked them to the ground, harder than he had ever worked Oliver. Because his eldest son was good, but the twins were the jewels of his eye, for they had the potential to be the best.

All had been well, until Adam and Bella were forced to transfer to the newly christened 'Ducks'. Phillip had wanted them to stop playing altogether and when they wouldn't, he did everything in his power to keep them on the Hawks. But Bombay would not give in.

ADAM P.O.V

Bella and I had negotiated for hours as to whether we should attend our first game as Ducks, one side of them wanted to keep their dignity and the other side wanted to play hockey. Though as usual the side that wanted to play hockey overruled.

When they walked into the change room the team gave them dirty looks. Then on stood up, Conway, I think.

"On behalf of the Ducks I'd like to say–" but he was cut off by the eldest Hall brother.

"Cake Eaters."

"Ooh the Jess-man dissin' the new guys. The Jester." The red headed one said.

"Shut Up Averman."

"It's just a joke" Averman muttered.

"Puttin' on a ducks jersey doesn't mean you are a real duck." Hall said.

The team trudged out.

"They're a great bunch once you get to know 'em," Bombay said

"I bet," Bella huffed.

"Well, suit up. I'll see you on the ice." He said before exiting.

The game went okay. They were reluctant to pass to me and Bella, but they gave in eventually, well most of them did. The eldest Hall, Jesse, I think his name was, is still shunning us. It's a start.

Despite winning, Dad was furious when we got home, and as if we were still children, he sent us to our room's. We used to kick and scream when we got sent up there, then Bella took to sketching to release her anger. I continued to act like a fool, yelling and screaming at no one in particular. That was until knocked over a glass and I saw it shatter. It gave me an idea. I picked up the shards and took them into the ensuite. That night was the first night I cut, and to be entirely honest slicing through the flesh of my wrists felt incredible. Like the way Bella would draw, cutting became my release of all the pent-up frustration building inside of me. The hardest part was keeping it a secret. Keeping it a secret that I was a cutter, that I was a freak.

Things got better after Bella and I got put on Team USA. Or so I thought, because we played our first game against Iceland, the game where I hurt my wrist.

When Coach found out he was understanding, unlike my Dad.

I had pulled out my razors as soon as I got home. No one was the wiser. Even Bella, my sister who knew all my secrets, I had never told.

It was my secret, I wasn't proud of it, but I needed to cut, just like I needed food and water.

**A/N: I know what your thinking, it's a bit doom and gloom. Don't worry though, it will get brighter and we will see more of the other characters very soon. Anyway I hope you enjoy the rest of the story which will be set just after the Ducks defeat the Varsity in D3.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi – Sorry about the start of the Adam POV last chapter when all the third person/first person was kind of mixed up. I assure you it won't happen again, I just wasn't paying great attention. And please review, they inspire me to write more.**

**Rating: T mentions of self-harm and a bit of adult romance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks. Anything you recognise belongs to Disney.**

ADAM P.O.V

We had beaten Varsity. And Goldberg had scored the winning goal. _Goldberg_. As the buzzer went there was a rush of excitement that tore through the arena, as Varsity trudged of the ice, Bella skating off behind them with a pained look on her face. She hadn't come back to the Ducks when I had. Why? Because she was afraid of our father and what he would do when he found out, and she was right to be afraid.

…

"Ducks fly and Warriors die," Russ hollered across living room of Charlie's house. It was late but we Ducks no how to party, that was until the doorbell rang.

Charlie rushed over to open it.

"Hi," Bella said nervously.

Everyone went silent, to them she was still a traitor.

"What do you want, Banks?" Luis said briefly lifting his lips off Mindy's for a moment.

"I want to apologi**–**"

"We don't wanna hear it Cake Eater." Jesse said cutting her off, I didn't even know he was there.

"Geez, let her speak," Charlie said.

"C'mon Charlie you're not still harbouring that little school kid crush on her, are you?" Averman mocked. Charlie looked sheepish and Linda shot him a glare. But the appearance of my sister had caused an uproar from all ducks and other members of the student body. Who, from a bit of eavesdropping, I had discovered hadn't got any idea as to what was going on.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!" Bella screamed.

That caused the atmosphere to quieten a lot.

"Did it not occur to you that I may have had a perfectly good reasons for not re-joining the Ducks? Did it? I thought not. Am I envious of you all that you have a choice as to whether you can play hockey? Yes. And do I think that my brother is an idiot who will be as good as dead when my father finds out? Yeah, I do," With those final words Bella crumpled to the ground crying.

By the looks of it she had startled everyone. Charlie ushered everyone out the door until the only one's remaining were the Ducks, me and Linda, (I'm pretty sure she only stayed because she didn't trust Charlie to be alone with Bella after Averman's comment but I don't really care).

"And then there is Riley, he," Bela took a deep breath, "He raped me."


	3. Chapter 2

**Rating: T mentions of self-harm, rape and a bit of adult romance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks. Anything you recognise belongs to Disney.**

CHARLIE P.O.V

"What the fuck?!" Adam yelled springing from his position on the chair and running to his sister's side. "When did it happen?" he stuttered.

"The night our scholarships were re-instated, and you came back to the Ducks, he came into my dorm. I was so scared Ads, he was very angry," but by that point Adam had stormed off in the direction of the bathroom kicking things in fury as he went.

Portman and Fulton stood up their faces contort with rage, not nearly as angry as Adam was, or as angry as I was for that matter.

"We're gonna go beat him to a pulp," Portman announced.

"No stay. Everyone just stay," Bella said she seemed fairly calm, then gave me a pointed look. "Charlie go and get Adam."

"Alright," I said ignoring the look Linda was giving me, I could tell she wanted to get me out before I lost it like her brother had.

And I ran off in the direction Adam had.

…

ADAM P.O.V

When I stormed off, I kicked everything in my line of sight. My sister had been raped and I wasn't there to protect her. I locked myself in the bathroom and screamed at my reflection then I crumpled to the floor crying.

I could hear Charlie at the door, calling for me to come out. But I drowned him out with my screams and sobs, fumbling for my razors in the pocket of my jeans. I held out my wrists and slashed new cuts, not reopening old ones like I had before. The blood trickled from my arms onto the floor and though I wasn't helping Bella, or myself for that matter it helped. A little.

I hurriedly wiped up the blood on the tiles, threw my jumper on so no one would see the stains on my white sleeves and stuffed my razor box into my pocket.

Then I let Charlie open the door.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter the next one will be uploaded soon. I promise. There will not be much more mention of Bella's rape, don't worry.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Rating: T mentions of self-harm and a bit of adult romance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks. Anything you recognise belongs to Disney.**

CHARLIE P.O.V

When I opened the door, I could see that Bella's news had taken a toll on her brother. Adam was sweating and had tears streaked down his face.

"I should have stopped it," he croaked. "I am a terrible person."

"Hey, Adam, it's alright," I whispered kind of taken aback by his emotional state. "If there was anything, I could've done to prevent it I would've. But there wasn't."

"It's not like that!" he screeched. "I'm her brother. I was supposed to protect her."

"C'mon Adam," I muttered. "Everyone's waiting for you."

…

We were in Bella's dorm, beginning to plot our revenge against Varsity.

"I vote phase two of the Varsity versus JV prank war," Kenny suggested.

"I'm in," Russ said.

"All in favour say 'Aye'," Julie said.

"Aye," we all chorused, except for Adam.

"Ads what do you think?" Bella said sidling up to her brother. Adam jumped when he saw us all looking at him. He had been examining his forearm and quickly pulled down the sleeve of his jacket when he realised everyone was looking at him.

"Gotta go," he mumbled, and ran out the door.

"Is it just me, or has Banksie gotten a bit weird since he left Varsity?" Russ asked.

"Yeah, you're right. He's been a little out of it lately." Fulton said, I could tell the concerned look on his face was genuine.

"More like a lot out of it." Portman joked.

"It's not funny, you guys," Julie said.

"Kinda is, I mean, he's been acting very teenagey and moody lately," Averman put in.

"Extremely stereotypical," Guy added, everyone cracked up at that point.

"I reckon, he's hiding something," Luis said, tapping the side of his head.

"Where would he be keepin' it though?" Dwayne asked confused, I groaned, only Dwayne could that dense.

"Hey where'd Adam go?" Goldberg asked, okay, maybe Goldberg could be that dense as well… or maybe he had just fallen asleep.

"He's acting the same way he acted when we got transferred to the ducks," Bella said, everyone stopped laughing and looked at her incredulously. "Think about it, the similarities are all there. You dropped us like a sack of potatoes, even faster than the Hawks did."

"He doesn't trust us." Connie's statement hung in the air for a while.

"Man, we were jerks," Fulton stated.

"And we're also gonna be in for it if we're not on the ice in ten minutes," Russ said,

"Fuck."

"Holy shit."

"Crap."

The expletives rang through the room.

"We should go." I said.

We all filed out, but Bella grabbed my arm.

"If Adam's not there, come up with some excuse for him, okay?"

"Okay," I breathed at her sudden closeness.

"Because the Ducks are right, he's been acting weird lately, and I think there's more to it." She wiped tears from the corners of her eyes, then suddenly changing her demeanour she smiled, "Well, better join the others if you don't want Orion to kick your ass."

…

Bella was right. Adam wasn't there.

"Conway," Orion barked, "Where's Banks?"

"He – uh – he had an appointment." I responded, it was more of a question than a statement, but Guy, Fulton and Kenny tried to back me up, so Orion moved on. Though I don't think he really believed us.

**A/N: What did you think of the chapter? And please, please, please review and give suggestions, I swear I take it all into account. And also thank you to those who have already reviewed.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Rating: T mentions of self-harm and a bit of adult romance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks. Anything you recognise belongs to Disney.**

**A/N: Just so you know in this story all the Ducks are in the dorms at Eden Hall**

ADAM P.O.V

I knew I had missed practice, but frankly I didn't care. My parents were returning from New York tomorrow, and Bella was right the other night. My dad is gonna kill me, or an equally gruesome equivalent that won't result with a lawsuit.

When I ran from Bella's room, I grabbed my roller-blades and skated as far and as fast as I could, then home tearing off my jacket and shirt, kicking off my blades and diving into the pool. It was autumn and the water prickled coldly on my skin, leaving me floating in my now soaked through pants and underwear.

I floated there for a few minutes, then I heard the garage door rolling up and a car pulling into the driveway.

My parents were home.

…

My father punched me in the gut again and again, until I was doubling over in pain.

"Look at me!" he bellowed. I weakly lifted my head.

"You are a worthless little piece of shit!" he yelled punching my face. "How dare you go against me, how dare you lie to me!"

"Phillip, he's your son!" my mother shrieked.

"Not anymore he's not. We are disowning him," and with that he knocked me off my feet and threw me out the door.

…

I ran. As far and as fast as I could.

I ran away from my father until it was dark, and I was puking my guts out in a nearby trash can.

I was scared, I was alone.


	6. Chapter 5

**Rating: T mentions of self-harm and a bit of adult romance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks. Anything you recognise belongs to Disney.**

ADAM P.O.V

I wiped the vomit from my mouth and fumbled through my pockets trying to find enough money to pay for a bus ticket back to Eden Hall. If I was forced to come up with an optimistic look at this situation at least the Ducks wouldn't be able to call me 'Cake Eater' anymore.

I eventually was able to scrounge up a few dollars and staggered over to the nearest bus stop.

…

After regaining a bit of strength whilst sitting inside the bus, I sprinted inside and locked the door of my dorm. I took a deep breath, trying to stifle internal screams, but it didn't help nothing did.

I pulled out my razors like I had so many times before and slashed through the flesh of my wrist. Cutting deeper than I could remember, practically slicing my arm in two.

The blood spurted everywhere, and I staggered around the room. I should have written a note to Bella, telling her about our dad, what I really went through with Varsity, why I started cutting and… why I no longer trusted the Ducks.

Though before another thought could cross my mind my vision clouded and soon everything went black.

BELLA P.O.V

No one could find Adam.

After he ran out on us, he had disappeared. The hard exterior that I had been trying to maintain through moving teams and the Riley fiasco, was slowly melting away. I had called my mother and asked her if she had seen Adam recently and at that time, he had apparently been talking to Dad in the living room.

So, we had called off the search.

…

Charlie and I were walking back to the dorms when he stopped me.

"Wasn't Adam's door open before?" he asked confused, trying the knob.

"Yeah," I said. "Adam? Adam are you in there!"

Charlie got down on his hands and knees and looked under the crack of the door when we didn't here a response. He gasped.

"Oh my god." He said paling. "Portman," he yelled bashing on the door of the dorm across from Adam's.

Portman stumbled out of his room. "What is it Charlie?" he said annoyed.

"Banksie's in there unconscious."

"Holy Shit!" Portman hollered.

"There's blood everywhere."

That's when they told be to turn around and they kicked down the door.

CHARLIE P.O.V

Bella ran in and crumpled to the floor next to her brother.

"He's still breathing," she said. "But only just." That's when she started crying. Portman and I just looked at each other slightly bewildered.

That's when I saw the cuts. "Portman go call an ambulance!"

I ran around the room like I was mad ripping up cloth to tie around Adam's wrist to stop the blood. I sat down next to Bella and rubbed her back whilst she sobbed into my chest.

"Hey, calm down Portman will be back any minute with the paramedics and they'll save him. Okay?"

"Okay," she whimpered wiping away her tears and looking up at me.

That's when I kissed her. Brushing my lips over hers.

What surprised me most was when she kissed me back.


	7. Chapter 6

**Rating: T mentions of self-harm and a bit of adult romance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks. Anything you recognise belongs to Disney.**

**A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed. To the guest reviewer: Looking back I agree that Adam should have been given a chance to explain, but I kinda envisioned Phillip as being drunk and a bit of his rocker. As for disowning him in my opinion it was a long time coming since this wasn't the first time Adam had mislead his father. The chapter did go a bit fast you're right hopefully the next few will be more satisfactory. Thank you so much for all your suggestions I have taken them all into account.**

ADAM P.O.V

When I woke up, I was hit with bright light.

"Hey Cake Eater," Charlie said smiling weakly from the arm chair. Bella was sitting on the bed with me grasping my bandaged hand, she threw he arms around my neck and cried into my chest. Then she slapped me in the face.

"Don't you ever do that again. You scared us so much."

"Um, who knows?" I asked tentatively. "Have you told the Ducks? What time is it?"

"Bella, Portman, the Dean, School Nurse, Doctors and I. No. About 4:30 am."

"The hospital kept trying to call our parents, but they kept hanging up," Bella told me. "I'm gonna go tell the doctors your awake," she added skipping out of the room

"I don't have any parents." I said coarsely.

"What?" Charlie asked confused.

"They disowned me."

"Is that why… Is that why you did it?"

"Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know."

"I know this wasn't the first time you've cut."

"Does Bella…?"

"She wouldn't look at them. But I saw the scars."

"Oh."

"How long…"

"Since my first game as a Duck."

"Four years?"

"Yeah."

We sat in silence for a few moments.

"Are you gonna tell the Ducks?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"They won't understand."

"That's not true the Ducks are your family."

"Yes, because family is _always _accepting," I said sarcastically.

"Adam."

"You just don't get it do you? You have a mum that loves you. You have Bombay. What do I have?"

"Your gonna tell them at some point may as well get it over with."

"I'm not going to tell them. Okay? So just drop it."


	8. Chapter 7

**Rating: T mentions of self-harm and a bit of adult romance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks. Anything you recognise belongs to Disney.**

CHARLIE P.O.V

It had been nearly a week since 'The Incident' as we referred to it, and nothing had changed. Adam was still moody and frustrated. Bella was still on Varsity.

"Charlie, I'm sorry," Bella told me.

"For what?"

"For kissing you back. For letting you kiss me. For getting you all caught up with this mess about my parents and Ads. And for egging you on, because here's the thing Charlie; you're on of my best friends and I don't like you in that way. Besides you have Linda." She looked at her watch. "Oh crap, I got practice. See ya later Spazway."

"Bella."

"_Charlie_." A voice behind me said.

"Hi Linda." I huffed.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I'm just confused, tough week that's all. Big game today, you're coming right?"

"Uh, I can't. Grandma's 80th birthday. I'm so sorry Charlie."

_Bella wouldn't miss a game. No snap out of it, Charlie, she doesn't like you. Not like that_, I thought.

"Earth to Charlie? It's alright isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just kinda wanna be alone right now. Sorry Linda."

"I get it. Bye Charlie."

…

"Nice work, everyone." Coach said. "Banks a word."

"Hey Charlie, I didn't see Linda today, where'd she go?" Fulton asked.

"Some party," I huffed.

"Clearly not in a good mood."

"Can I ask you something Fult?"

"Sure."

"Have you ever liked a girl, really liked a girl. You know what forget like, have you ever loved a girl but known there was no way she could love you back?"

"You're in love with someone, who is not your girlfriend?"

"Something like that."

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter."

"C'mon Charlie you can tell me."

"Bella."

"Banks? Isabella Lillian Banks? Your best friends twin sister?"

"Yeah."

"I knew it."

"What?"

"C'mon Charlie it's obvious you've liked her since peewees. Before she was even a Duck from what Jesse's told me."

"I was that obvious?"

"Hate to break it to ya mate, but yeah, you were."

"Lets' just go to dinner."

"After you Captain Duck."

…

"Um, Guy, Kenny, Russ you haven't seen Adam, have you?" Bella asked.

"He came in here a few minutes ago muttering something grabbed a fork and left," Russ responded.

"Come to think of it, it was a little strange," Kenny said.

"A fork. You're _sure _it was a fork? Not a knife?"

"Could've been a knife."

"What would he want a knife for though?"

"Charlie, Portman we need to find Adam, now."

"Someone care to let us know what's going on?"

"Later," we yelled rushing out the door.

…

"Adam you have to stop this. Stop putting your life in danger. Give me the knife Ads, please," I could see the tears running down Bella's face as she spoke.

We had found him in the JV locker rooms.

"The Ducks know somethings up Ads, they only want to help."

"Like the tree of you, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"You really think you're helping me right now? Treating me like I'm two?"

"Ads-"

"I can make my own decisions, okay?"

"What provoked it?" I asked.

"Someone fucking told," he screamed.

"Who'd they tell Banksie?"

"Coach Orion and Bombay."

"Is that why Coach wanted to see you?"

"Yep."

"And that's why you were angry."

"Yeah."

…

"Charlie. I want you and Bella to tell them."

"Who?"

"The Ducks, idiot."

"Why can't you do it?"

"I just can't, okay?"

"Okay, if you can't tell them why d'you want us too?"

"Because if you're telling the truth and they _do _suspect something, then they should be told. But I'm not going to do it."

…

"Hey Charlie, can you come in here for a second?" Bella asked, beckoning me into her dorm.

"Sure," I said. "What's up?"

"I'm worried about Ads."

"So am I."

"Do you know how many times he's put his life in danger?"

"Vaguely."

"So, he told you."

"Yeah…"

"I know why he doesn't want to tell the Ducks."

"Did he tell you?"

"No, but he's my brother, I've known him my entire like, I can usually tell what's going on inside his head."

"So why won't he tell them?"

"Because he's afraid. Because every time he's told some one something before they judge him. Because really we all are only 14."

"Oh. Do you feel kinda bad for talking about him behind his back?"

"Kinda."

"My vote is we don't tell the Ducks. We should wait until he does."

"Agreed."

"I think I'm gonna kiss you now."

"Okay…"

And I did. And it was glorious. Better than the first one because we weren't covered in blood or tears. There was no sadness, only bliss.

"You have Linda," she whispered as the kiss deepened.

"I don't see any Linda's here," I said, running my hands through her long dark blonde hair.

…

I reckon we laid there kissing for about an hour before we decided it was time to go.

"I'm gonna break up with Linda," I said as I walked out the door.


	9. Chapter 8

**Rating: T mentions of self-harm and a bit of adult romance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks. Anything you recognise belongs to Disney.**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to upload. Thank you again to all those who have reviewed.**

ADAM P.O.V

I had told Charlie and Bella to tell the Ducks. I couldn't tell them. They already hated me, and if they didn't, they would soon. I just couldn't bring myself to tell them. Besides if they did end up despising me; I could run away to Canada, according to Charlie you can play Juniors there at 17. So public school for a couple of years. Granted I probably wouldn't graduate or anything. And I don't really know who'd pay for my tuition, maybe Bombay? I dunno. I gotta fend for myself now. My parents kicked me out and I've been surviving on a scholarship.

…

"Oi, Banksie," someone shouted. I looked over.

Riley.

"What do you want?" I asked him as he leaned on the door frame of my room.

"I just wanted to make sure you were, alright," he mocked. "Poor duckling was in the hospital last week."

"Shove off Riley."

"Ooh, touchy aren't we Banksie?"

"Riley!" Portman growled appearing next to him.

Riley and Cole put their hands up, "Just watching out for my pal Banksie. You understand, don' ya?"

They walked away chuckling quietly to themselves.

"You didn't have to do that," I said.

"It's nothing, Banks, really."

"I don't need help. I'm not insane or anything."

"Maybe not, but that's how you appear," he whispered sitting down. "Broken and unsure."

"I said I wasn't insane, I never said I wasn't broken."

"When did you start cutting?"

"4 years ago."

"Oh."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Six weeks before I joined Team USA, my older brother… uh… took his own life. I saw what it did to the people around me. I know what it's like to be in Bella and Charlie's position. You should've seen how distraught they were. 'Cause despite how it may seem, I do care about you and the Ducks, and like any other human, I can't stand seeing the people I care about hurting."

"I had no idea," I muttered.

"You and Fult are the only ones in the team who now. I'd like to keep it that way if you don't mind."

…

"Bella, don't tell them."

"Why?"

"I just don't want anyone else to know, okay?"

"Ads, you should tell them yourself."

"No, I'm not telling them. They are _not _allowed to know. Got it?"

"Ads-"

"My life, Bella. It's _my _life."

CHARLIE POV

"Linda, we need to talk." I stuttered.

"What is it, Charlie?"

"Um, so, I haven't uh, done this before, but I'm, uh. Breaking up with you?"

"Gee, Spazway you don't seem that sure," Goldberg hollered.

"Ooh, the Charlmeister, dumping Linda," I didn't need to look up to see who that was.

Linda was on the verge of tears. I honestly don't why, we were together, what, like two weeks?

"I gotta go she said running out of the lunch hall," as she passed the Varsity table, I could see her whisper something to Bella.

" Oi, Bella!" I yelled.

She looked at me incredulously. "What?" she yelled back.

"I wanna talk to you!"

"Gee, Conway. Take it easy," she said as she walked over to me.

"I did it."

"Yeah."

"And…"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Does this mean that this," I gestured at the two of us. "Can happen now?"

"Charlie…"

"What more can I do? I broke up with Linda. What more is there? Do you want me to shout from the rooftops that I love you or something? Because if that's what it'll take, then I'll do it."

"Oi, Captain Duck do share."

"Shut up, Goldberg," I said, facing Bella again.

"Charlie, are you sure you like me, in that way?"

"Isabella Lillian Banks, I've fucking loved you since peewees," I murmured.

Then I kissed her again, in front of everyone in the school.

"Finally," someone muttered.

"Sod off," I murmured, against Bella's lips as I re-convened our PDA.

**A/N: So, what do you think? If you have any ideas, please review and let me know. What about Adam's decision to not tell the Ducks? Also, for those of you who have asked, no, Adam will not react well to the whole Charlie and Bella situation (I didn't mention it but he wasn't in the cafeteria).**


	10. Chapter 9

**Rating: T mentions of self-harm and a bit of adult romance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks. Anything you recognise belongs to Disney.**

**A/N: This is sort of a filler chapter just a bunch of different POVs talking about their current situations. Sorry if it's a bit short, I'm just not sure what comes next. If you have any ideas please review and let me know.**

_Three weeks later_

BELLA P.O.V

Adam doesn't know I'm with Charlie, the rest of the school does. Not Adam. Charlie wants him to know, I do not. Why? He's been in such a good place as of late, barely ever storms out. His roommate only comes into my room, like, once a week now to report that he's crying or disappeared or something equally as angsty. Now that I think about it not exactly in a good place, but better than before. I don't want to ruin all his progress. Charlie kind of gets it. Not fully, but still.

CHARLIE P.O.V

I wasn't lying the other week when I told Bella I would shout my love for her from the rooftops. What hurts? Is that she's never said it back. Not once. Never. She won't tell Adam. That stings. What is she so afraid of though? Don't get me wrong I love her, with every inch of my heart, (obviously except for those few bits belonging, to Mum, Bombay, Hans and the Ducks).

Also, I have a damned history assignment to do and Bella has practice and Adam is, well only god knows, pretty much without my best friends I'm useless and staring at a blank page.

JULIE P.O.V

The Ducks are my best friends. You can always tell when your best friends are hurting. And there is something up, something that Charlie, Bella and Portman know about. Something about Adam. Something they won't tell us.

ADAM P.O.V

Here's the thing; Bella thinks I haven't cut for, like, three weeks. She would be wrong. More like two days. Over time Bella becomes easier to lie to. I mean that in the nicest way possible, of course. As she becomes more mentally fragile, she'll believe anything you tell her. If it's what she wants to hear. Apparently, Charlie broke up with Linda, she's been sitting around crying a lot and by the looks of it she despises jocks again. Portman is still being strangely nice to me, and if I'm being honest; it's a little terrifying.


	11. Chapter 10

**Rating: T mentions of self-harm and a bit of adult romance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks. Anything you recognise belongs to Disney.**

CHARLIE P.O.V

There comes a point in your life where you look back and wonder whether or not you have made the right choice. Maybe not telling Adam about me and Bella was the right choice, but I may never no. I may never know how he feels about the situation, because right now, I am sitting next to Bombay, Orion, Portman and Bella in the waiting room of the hospital three days after Adam found out what we had been hiding from him.

_[Flashback]_

"_Hey Charlie," Adam called out from the bathroom. "D'you know where Bells, is?"_

"_Varsity practice I think, why?"_

"_Need to ask her something,"_

"_Okay, see ya," I said as he walked out of the room into the hallway._

…

"_Is it true!" Adam yelled storming into my room._

"_Is what true?" I stuttered._

"_Are you dating my sister?"_

"_How did you find out?" I asked in disbelief._

"_Just fucking great," he looked sadder now._

"_Bella, well I expected it, she's my sister she always lies to me. But you? You're supposed to be my best friend, I thought I could trust you," he muttered before running out the door._

_[End flashback]_

The Zamboni driver had found him on four hours later, on the peewee rink, he had barely been breathing. It was a lot worse than last time,

The first thing they did was call Coach Bombay, who Adam had written as his guardian after his parents. He called Bella, Portman and I, then got on a plane with Ms Mackay back to Minnesota.

BELLA P.O.V

I was immensely worried about Charlie, almost as much as I was worried about Ads. My brother may have been dying, but you could tell Charlie was dying internally.

The first day he just wouldn't skate, small things like that. The next he wouldn't go to class, just lie in his dorm. From the third day onwards, he has just sat in the waiting room of the hospital never leaving, never going into the ward either. Just sitting there. He doesn't talk.

…

"Hey Bella, how you holding up?" Bombay asked.

"I'm just supressing the hell out of it."

"And Charlie?"

"I'm worried about him, this whole thing is killing him. He blames himself, at least that's what he said 4 days ago."

"He hasn't spoken to you either, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Bella, what happened? How long has this been going on?"

"From what he's told me and Charlie, which mind you is not a lot, he's been cutting since we joined the Ducks, lately things have just gotten worse. He's either mad or depressed or asleep. Then there's the whole fiasco with my parents…"

"Fiasco with your parents?"

"A few days after we beat Varsity, Ads went home, I don't actually know why to be honest, and Dad had found out that he had come back to the Ducks. He beat him up and then disowned him."

"I noticed none of the others have visited?"

"They don't know."

"Ah."

"First Ads didn't want them to know, then he wanted Charlie and I to tell them, then he said he didn't want them to know."

"I think you should tell them. One of their own could cross the thin line between life and death at any moment and another is in somewhat a state of depression. You need to tell them Bella. Okay?"

"I'll do it after school, at the D5 pond."

"I'll be there."


	12. Chapter 11

**Rating: T mentions of self-harm and a bit of adult romance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks. Anything you recognise belongs to Disney.**

BELLA P.O.V

"Hey Ace, what's up?" Terry asked, using my peewee nickname. I smiled for what seemed like the first time in weeks. If only things were as simple now as they had been then.

Everyone arrived rather quickly, old ducks greeting new ducks.

"Ace, care to explain why Spazway and Banksie have been avoiding us all week?" Averman asked. There were scattered murmurs of agreement from the Eden Hall students.

"They're not avoiding you per se," Bombay said, "But I think Bella wants to explain for herself."

So, I did. I told them everything. I filled the original Ducks in on the Varsity situation. About my dad. About the harming. How Charlie wasn't speaking. How Ads wasn't waking up. About my painting. And worst of all, every one of Adam's breaths could be his last.

…

If Ads tries to kill me when he finds out that I told the Ducks, then quite honestly, I'd hug him. Because it means he will have woken up. Because despite this brave front I'm putting on; I'm scared. Forget scared I'm fucking terrified.

…

"Alright, c'mon, let's play some Duck hockey," Bombay yelled as we paired off into teams.

"It's not the same," Peter murmured, coming to a stop.

"We need Captain Duck," Dwayne said.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I actually miss the Cake Eater," Jesse whispered with an almost incredulous look on his face.

"Can we go see him Ace?"

"Um…"

"This is our team. Our Cake Eater. You gotta let us go."

"Babe, please," Luis said.

"Oi, her name's Bella not _babe_," Portman chuckled.

"Well at least Preppy the 1st is here in spirit." I couldn't help but crack a grin at this point.

"Ah, look at that you lot, you got her to smile that's rare these days," someone said.

We all turned.

"Charlie," I whispered skating over to him as fast as I could.

"Hey," he said then pressed his lips to mine sliding his tongue across my lips, I opened my mouth letting him in.

"Oi you two, get a room," a voice hollered.

"He's awake," Charlie murmured into my mouth.


	13. Chapter 12

**Rating: T mentions of self-harm and a bit of adult romance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks. Anything you recognise belongs to Disney.**

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been such a long time since I've updated. But I'm working on a sequel 'yay!' so this fic only has a few chapters left.**

CHARLIE P.O.V

Bella sprang from my arms. "Really?" she whispered. "You better not be pulling my leg, Conway."

"I'm serious he's awake. He's not out of the woods yet, but at least it's something."

"I've gotta go see him. How'd you get here?"

"Ms. Mackay drove me, she's back at the hospital now sorting a few things out."

"Coach can you drive me there?"

"Yeah, yeah. But Bells before we go, I need to talk to you about something," Coach replied timidly.

"Can it wait until after I've seen him."

"I'll just tell you on the way."

…

I sat in the back seat as Coach told Bella his plan for Adam.

"As you have mentioned your parents have disowned Adam and we were wondering if you thought he would enjoy coming to live with Ms Mackay and I," Bombay said.

"I'm sure he would be on board, but you probably shouldn't ask him right away."

"Yeah," I put in. "Let him get his head back where it should be, play some hockey or somthin'"

"The doctors have suggested that Adam doesn't play hockey for the rest of the year, at least."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"After talking to you Ace, the therapists deducted that most of his anxiety was coming from pressure with hockey, they think he needs a break."

"He'll be crushed," I whispered.

"It's for the best."

ADAM P.O.V

I don't know what's going on.

I don't know where I am.

I thought I had died.

I don't think this is heaven, and if it is honestly, I'm pretty disappointed.

"Hello, Adam," A voice whispered to me sitting down on my bed.

"Where am I? What day is it? Who are you?"

"You are in the Intensive Care Unit at the hospital. You have been unconsciousness for about a week. My name is Dr Montgomery, I'm a therapist here. You may call me Alex if you wish."

"Where's Bella and Charlie and Portman. They were here last time. Where are they? I need them," I yelled squirming in my bed like a toddler.

"Don't worry they're on their way. Adam would you like to talk about why you're here?"

"No, I would not. Is there anyone here?"

"There's a woman called Michele filling in your release papers in the foyer?"

"Ms Mackay," I breathed. "Can you ask her to come in?"

"Of course," she said smiling brightly.

BELLA P.O.V

I rushed through the doors of the ward and stopped a few metres away from his bed. I wasn't sure whether I was welcome. Not until Ms Mackay beckoned me over, anyway.

"You're an idiot you know," I whispered as I approached the bed. "Why the Hawks rink? That's where they found you. Ads you almost died. Charlie won't tell me why," I bit my lip trying to stop myself from crying, but tears were already trickling down my face.

"Why I did it, is between me, Charlie and Riley."

"And the rink?"

"The last time I remember everything being alright was when we were Hawks. Is Charlie here?"

"He says he doesn't know whether you'd want to talk to him."

"He can come in, if he wants."

"And Ads," I swallowed. "The rest of the Ducks are on their way. I, uh, I told them."

"Alright."

"Good. Um Ads, things are gonna have to change. Coach and Ms Mackay are figuring it out, but you have no where to live come the holidays. Then of course there's the fact that their not letting you play hockey…" I trailed off realising I'd said to much.

"THEY'RE NOT LETTING ME PLAY?!" he screamed.


	14. Chapter 13

**Rating: T mentions of self-harm and a bit of adult romance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks. Anything you recognise belongs to Disney.**

**A/N: Please read and review. Also I would love your ideas for the sequel. And seriously the longer the review the better.**

CHARLIE P.O.V:

For the avoidance of doubt, I don't find it fair that Adam can stay with Coach and Ms Mackay over the summer or indefinitely, whilst I'm stuck in my tiny apartment with my mum and my fucking godforsaken step dad. Woah, Glad I got that out of my system.

Before I walked over, I heard screaming. It was clearly coming from Banksie. Bella had told him he wouldn't be allowed to play. That was the only explanation. Although I thought we had agreed not to tell him, it's her decision. Not mine or Bombay's.

I took a deep breath in when Bella started walking towards me. She grabbed my wrist and whispered in my ear.

"Hey Cake Eater," I murmured.

He was pale and thin. His wrists were bandaged, and he had tears running down his face. He looked as if he was about to throw up.

But you really couldn't blame him. The guy lives and breathes hockey. It's his love and his joy. His pride and his sorrow. He's never more relaxed, focused or intimate when on the ice, and if you're lucky enough to see the face he makes when he guides the puck into the net, it's one of the world's natural wonders.

Yet they were tearing it all away from him.

"Hey Spazway."

"How ya doin'?"

He stayed quiet.

"Sorry," I muttered, looking down at my sneakers. "That was a stupid question."

"I'm sorry, for yelling at you."

"You don't have to apologise."

"I shouldn't have let them rile me up."

"I'll treat her well."

"I'm counting on it," and he cracked a smile. The first I had seen from him in weeks. Just as I was about to go and see if the rest had arrived yet, he whispered;

"They're wrong you know, hockey isn't what breaks me, it's the thing that keeps me whole."

ADAM P.O.V:

The rest of the day I spent doing one of four things; sleeping, re-assuring the Ducks and Coach, avoiding that annoying psychologist and trying to avoid throwing up from the fowl taste of hospital food.

…

"Hey Adam, we had an idea we wanted to run by you," Bombay said once all the Ducks had gone back to school.

"Sure, what?"

"Ms Mackay and I were wondering if you'd like to come and live with us. You'd still be boarding at Eden Hall during term time but…"

"Why not?"

"You want to that's great."

"Just one question, don't you guys live in LA?"

"We're thinking of moving back to Minneapolis."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry about the hockey thing, Adam."

"Can we not talk about that," I winced.

"But if you go to the therapy then everything will go back to normal."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, I'm not mental."

"But you are broken, you need this Banks, soon everything will be okay."


	15. Sequel Update

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks. Anything you recognise belongs to Disney.**

**A/N: I forgot to say so at the end of the last chapter, but this story is over. I'm gonna post the sequel over the next few days, it's called the "Way Things Were". Please read it. It takes place in the Ducks sophomore year and pretty much Adam still isn't allowed to play hockey. It's sorta about how he deals with that combined with some drama romance and Eden Hall takes on some new players, I'm saying who though. **

**Thanks so much for reading this story and please continue to read and review the next one.**


End file.
